Best Friend's Day
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: What Caitlin thought was actually going to be a crappy Valentine's Day actually turns out to be something really sweet and special - all thanks to a certain speedster who she sees needs cheering up. (tons of Snowbarry mega friendship! :D)


**THIS ONE SHOT IS SO CLOSE TO BEING LATE OMG I'M SOSOSOSOSO SORRYYYYYYY**

**I had to do something for Snowbarry for Valentine's Day! I just... couldn't not! XD Anyway, happy Valentine's Day guys :D Have some sweet love from out #1 power couple! :D ...Despite the fact that they are just friends in this story... **

**I'M SORRY! I SO WANTED TO PUT THEM TOGETHER BUT TBH I FEEL LIKE THEY WOULD NEED TO BECOME BFFS AGAIN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN SO HERE'S THE BFF PART PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGIES**

* * *

Caitlin really wasn't expecting this Valentine's Day to be anything special.

She really never liked the holiday - it was overrated to her. She and Ronnie had always spent it doing small things, like going for walks or eating store-bought chocolate while watching a movie. She hadn't celebrated it since the year he had died.

She and Hunter... had never celebrated. Thank God. Valentine's Day with Zoom? Ugh.

She and Julian had never celebrated either, which was kind of sad - to her, he was probably the closest shot she had at getting in a relationship that could actually go somewhere... not cursed!

Honestly, the thought of romance just... didn't sound good right now. Maybe she should try asking out a girl?

However, all her sadness was slowly fading away the moment she saw him walking down the hall - Barry Allen. He always knew how to make a girl happy...

"Hey Barry," she smiled, turning to face him. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much," Barry sighed, plopping down in a swivel chair - and not swiveling. Alarm bells immediately went off in the doctor's head.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" she asked softly.

"Well, Iris has the flu, and she effectively kicked me out of the loft for the day, saying how I shouldn't be cooped up with her," Barry said. "I told her I would spend the day with her, but as you can see... she wasn't having it."

Caitlin couldn't help but chuckle. "The woman can be stubborn sometimes."

Barry snorted, giving a subtle agreeing nod. "Still, I'm kinda sad... I was looking forward to having a nice, calm day of relaxing. Now I'm just gonna be bored..."

Caitlin then smirked - an idea had dawned upon her.

"Hey - why don't we put our own spin on this overrated holiday? Make it about... being best friends?" Caitlin smiled.

Barry's face suddenly lit up, the idea of spending a day on the town with his best friend exciting him. Cisco was off with Kamilla, Ralph had swiped right on some girl named Sue, and Sherloque... well, he was probably dealing with his five ex-wives off somewhere. Nora, meanwhile, had signed up for a dance class, which was how she was spending her day.

"I would love that," Barry beamed. "Thank you so much, Cait!"

"My treat," she smiled, standing up and patting him on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's go do something fun!"

* * *

"I feel like a model," Caitlin observed.

"Well, you look like one!" Barry laughed.

The two had gone clothes shopping... kinda. They both hated clothes shopping, so they decided to get something ridiculous and put it on for fun. Caitlin had found a HUGE fur coat that was way too big for her petite form, and it looked ridiculous - but she felt _glamorous_.

"This has actually been a lot of fun," the doctor giggled, taking off the stupid coat.

"You look _adorable,_" Barry laughed.

"Hey!" Caitlin snickered.

"Since when is it bad to call your bestie adorable?" asked Barry, chuckling.

Caitlin blushed. "I've missed our friendship, y'know."

"I have too," Barry nodded. "But hey, we're rebuilding it! And we're doing great!"

"We are!" Caitlin smiled. "And I'm so happy... honestly I've needed a few more good, strong friendships in my life... thank you for being one of them, Barry."

Barry smiled, and hugged Caitlin. "You're very welcome Cait... I don't deserve you for a best friend."

"We don't deserve each other, but here we are," she said, shrugging.

Barry couldn't stop smiling... honestly, he loved Cait. It was in a very particular way, however... not romantic, yet it was nearly more than a best friend.

It was like they had a unique way of loving each other.

And they... well, loved it!

"Hey, wanna go see a movie?" Caitlin asked. "I don't think the theaters will be too packed at this time."

"Sure! Let's go!" Barry said.

And with that, Caitlin ditched her fur coat, and the two walked off to go catch the showing.

* * *

"Honestly, that was beautiful," Caitlin sniffled, wiping her eyes after the two walked out of the theater.

"It was a bit cheesy to me," Barry said.

"How?! That was so amazing!" Caitlin gasped, still not fully recovered from the emotional trauma she had gone through.

"Cheesy doesn't mean bad!" he laughed. "I just didn't get hit as hard by emotions."

"Well, I felt everything," Caitlin said. "I didn't expect to fall in love with those characters so fast..."

"And neither did I," Barry nodded. "That's always a fun part of movies." The movie was actually really sweet and touching - Barry just wasn't emotional in the theater. Caitlin, on the other hand, was very easy to get teared up at the movies.

And neither of them minded the other, because it was a stark opposite to themselves - and that was a good thing!

"You wanna go get some ice cream for comfort?" Barry asked.

"I'll never say no to ice cream," Caitlin smiled.

* * *

As it turned out, Caitlin and Barry both loved strawberry ice cream above all the other flavors, so that's what they both got.

"This is such an underrated flavor," Caitlin observed, licking her cone.

"I know, right?" Barry said. "Why can't more people appreciate it?"

"_They're just dumb,_" Frost said from inside Caitlin's head.

Caitlin suddenly burst out giggling at her mental sister's response, and after she told Barry, he was laughing too.

After they had finished their ice cream, they walked back to the lab, talking the whole way there about their wacky adventure. When they got back, the whole team appeared to be back, so they stayed out in the hall a minute.

"Thank you for today, Barry," Caitlin smiled. "This has been... quite possibly, the best Valentine's Day ever."

"Its been great, hasn't it?" Barry smiled. "I've had so much fun with you, Cait. We need to hang out more."

"I'd love that!" Caitlin said happily, her eyes lighting up.

The two hugged once more, and Caitlin headed out for the night, and Barry went and got his few things from the lab.

And yep, Caitlin waited for him.

Because these best friends will wait however long it takes to get back to each other.

* * *

**I hope this was okay! :D Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Now I need to go to sleep XD**


End file.
